Sannr Alfheim
Pre-Great Council History Sannr Alfheim was a fading star when its current ruler, Prince Lylas took the throne. His family had neglected it and poured money into their personal palaces in the old Elf realms, hoping to impress the wider Highborn nobility. Lylas was furious with this - his family claimed a direct bloodline back to the very first Elven clans of Craxumia, and their actions were a stain on this legacy. Upon his asecendency, Lylas proclaimed a new era in Sannr Alfheim's history. His goal was to bring his realm to the forefront of Elven politics. Through much effort, he returned Sannr Alfheim to its former glory. The Great Council Post-Great Council Following the failure of the Great Council, Lylas withdrew to his capital, Draug Marda. Angered by the other realms, he has decided that the best way to strengthen Sannr Alfheim is to expand its military and territory. The First War of Chrisvanian Aggression Lylas received reports from Narmacil, his uncle, about increased border incursions: "Nephew, I'm receiving more and more reports on sightings of the foul creatures along our border. Forces here at Orod Thang are more than capable of dealing with these nuisances however, they seem getting bolder since the break down of the Great Council. There is more to this then just testing the waters after the council. I have attached some of the reports from our scouts to this letter, read them carefully. I'll bring more reports to the council meeting next month. In the interim I'd advise you to start preparing your army; we may not have too much time left. Narmacil'' In Summer of Year 0 AGC, The Grand County of Chrisvania declared war upon Sannr Alfheim. The reports Narmacil brought left little room for guesswork. The grey watchers have spotted skeletal regiments being raised and siege equipment being built. It was a matter of time before the vampires launched a full scale attack. The decision was made; Lylas and Narmacil would mobilise their armies and advance to protect borders while Angol'tur remained as back up. Almiel was trusted with ruling the kingdom unless a direct attack to the capital was imminent. The first clash between the realms occured at the Battle of River Marilla between the vampire Voloch and Prince Lylas. The battle ended in a decisive victory for Prince Lylas. Following this victory, Lylas pushed forward towards the nearby Vampire castle and laid siege during the winter. Meanwhile Narmacil and Angol'tur laid siege to Voloch's capital. Lylas' uncle was positioned to make the initial attack to the capital while his cousin Angol'tur positioned his forces in order to prevent any vampire force from circling the elven forces, or support Narmacil during the winter siege if needed. Narmacil won against Vooch's trusted general Cicatrix and conquered Voloch's capital in the spring of year one. Following the battle Angol'tur started a relentless chase against Cicatrix, several skirmishes between two forces lasted until summer. Angol'tur finally cornered Cicatrix in a small vampire outpost. He spent following months to secure the lands around the outpost to ensure when elves attacked Cicatrix didn't have any place to run. Meanwhile Lylas' siege at Fortress Westvania lasted unexpectedly long. Lylas didn't want to send his troops into Voloch's lair and opted to wait Voloch out. But this almost cost him dearly. Lylas gained the upper hand eventually after Narmacil's victory. The siege lasted nine long months till end of summer, but in the end Voloch was slain. Immediate threat to Sannr Alfeim has gone with Voloch. Now Lylas can focus his attention to the enemies beyond Enaid Aeron. His allies through the blood oath upon the Silmarilis had been fighting against the faul kingdoms of the Triple Alliance. Lylas will be honouring his oath at the earliest opportunity. Cities * Bain Ethir * Harduin * Orod Thand * Minas Narmacil * Castle Marilla * Da'Rock * Rhuntarn * Ostarnan Armies * Lylas' Army * Narmacil's Army * Angol'tur's Army * Thalion's Army * Zarathavel's Army